


i need you here with me

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Donghyuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: He glances at the clock. He’s been in and out of sleep for the last hour, and wonders vaguely where his boyfriend actually is.





	i need you here with me

Donghyuk swears Yunhyeong’s bed is more comfortable than his own. That’s why he finds himself sprawled out in it in the middle of the afternoon, even though Yunhyeong himself is nowhere to be found. He glances at the clock. He’s been in and out of sleep for the last hour, and wonders vaguely where his boyfriend actually is.

His eyelids slip shut and the dark washes over him, until he hears the sound of the door open and click shut. He opens his eyes to see Yunhyeong standing in the doorway, shirtless, and mopping his sweat with the recently discarded shirt. Donghyuk bites his lips as he takes in Yunhyeong’s muscular form.

Yunhyeong doesn’t seem to notice him, until he turns and his eyes widen a little. “Well look here,” he says, taking a few steps towards the bed. “Looks like someone’s in my bed.” He crawls onto the bed and swings his leg over Donghyuk, settling in his lap. “Now what is Goldilocks doing in my bed?”

“It was just right,” Donghyuk answers, a bit sleepy still.

Yunhyeong hums, and Donghyuk rests his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips. “You look so good right now.”

“Just now?” Yunhyeong asks, titling his head with a fake pout.

“You know what I mean. You just look extra hot right now,” Donghyuk says, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Yunhyeong grins, and leans over Donghyuk, hands on either side of his head. Donghyuk gulps visibly, and Yunhyeong laughs lightly. He likes the effect he’s having on his boyfriend. He enjoys watching Donghyuk get flustered, it happens so rarely. And right now he can practically read Donghyuk’s mind through his eyes.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Yunhyeong says, leaning down on his elbows. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re gonna love every second of it. Yes?”

Donghyuk groans, his cock twitching. “Yes,” he breathes. He rarely bottoms but he wants nothing more right now than Yunhyeong deep inside him. 

Yunhyeong’s lips touch his and Donghyuk is surprised for a moment at how soft they are compared to the rest of him. The thought is quickly replaced as Yunhyeong slips his tongue in Donghyuk’s mouth. Yunhyeong wraps a hand in Donghyuk’s long hair and tugs, pulling his head back to get better access, and Donghyuk moans into the kiss. His hands grips Yunhyeong’s hips tighter, pulling him closer so their groins line up, and Donghyuk can grind up into him.

They kiss for what feels like hours, but is probably only minutes. Yunhyeong pulls away, nipping at Donghyuk’s jawline before kissing at his neck. He nibbles and sucks, leaving a mark that’ll have to be dealt with later, but that’s a job for the coordis, not him. “You have too much clothing on,” Yunhyeong whines, and Donghyuk laughs, and pushes Yunhyeong to sit up, so he can pull himself halfway up, and pull his shirt over his head. They laugh together as he gets stuck, and Yunhyeong pulls it the rest of the way off, and they let it fall to the bed. 

Yunhyeong leans back down, their bare chests pressed together for a moment, before he slides down Donghyuk’s body, and Donghyuk spreads his legs to make room for Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong kisses Donghyuk’s sternum before taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly. Donghyuk huffs out a small breath, fingers moving to curl in Yunheyong’s hair. Yunhyeong begins to suck harder, rolling it between his teeth and tugging at it. Donghyuk moans above him, fingers holding Yunhyeong to his check. Yunhyeong doesn’t let up until Donghyuk is whimpering. And even then he only moves to his other nipple to give it the same treatment. He can feel Donghyuk hard underneath him. 

He kisses and licks down Donghyuk’s torso, dipping his tongue in Donghyuk’s belly button, earning a jump from Donghyuk. “That tickles,” he hisses, and Yunhyeong nearly falls off the bed from laughing so hard. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes.

He slides farther down the bed, grabbing the band of Donghyuk’s shorts and boxers, pulling them off. Donghyuk lifts his hips to help and together they kick them off, discarding them. Donghyuk pouts. 

“What’s wrong, my baby?” Yunhyeong teases, smushing Donghyuk’s cheeks together and kissing his puckered lips. 

“You’re not naked,” Donghyuk protests. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll fix it,” Yunhyeong promises. He rolls off the bed, pushing his shorts and briefs down and steps out of them. 

“Better?” he asks, and Donghyuk nods. Yunhyeong takes the opportunity to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. He tosses it on the bed, and climbs back between Donghyuk’s legs. “You ready?” he asks, rubbing Donghyuk’s hips.

“Yes, please,” Donghyuk begs, hands already fisted in the sheets. He’s painfully hard, and he knows he’s not going to last long, but he doesn’t want to finish without Yunhyeong inside him. Yunhyeong settles in and uncaps the bottle, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He rubs them together to warm the lube, before carefully pushing a finger inside Donghyuk. 

A gasp leaves Donghyuk’s lips. “You okay?” Yunhyeong asks, pressing a kiss to the inside of Donghyuk’s knee.

“Yeah, don’t stop, please,” Donghyuk breathes, and Yunhyeong resumes, pressing his finger deeper and beginning to move it in and out. Donghyuk’s moans are endless, and Yunhyeong carefully pushes a second in alongside the first.

“Fuck,” Donghyuk breathes as Yunhyeong begins to scissor him open. “Just like that baby, don’t stop,” he moans. Yunhyeong grins wider, and picks up the pace, punching noises out of Donghyuk. Donghyuk is fucking himself against Yunhyeong’s hand when Yunhyeong slips in one more fingers, stretching him even farther. It burns in the best way, and when Yunhyeong hits that spot inside him, he keens.

“Do it again,” he begs, and Yunhyeong obliges, curling his fingers until he finds it again, and thrusting his fingers until he hits it again and again, causing Donghyuk to gasp and moan. After a few times, Donghyuk grabs Yunhyeong’s hand to stop him. “I’m gonna come,” he whines.

Yunhyeong slips his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. “Can’t have that yet, now can we?” Yunhyeong teases. He leans over Donghyuk to grab a condom. He rips it open and slides it on, before lubing himself up. “You ready, baby?” he asks.

“God yes,” Donghyuk answers. Yunhyeong lines himself up, and slowly pushes in, watching as Donghyuk’s head falls back and his eyes flutter shut, mouth open. It’s the most beautiful sight Yunhyeong’s ever seen. It’s like Donghyuk was born to be under him, his hair a halo around his head. He commits the moment to memory, as he pushes deeper. 

Donghyuk reaches for him when he bottoms out, and Yunhyeong curls into his arms, letting Donghyuk’s arms wrap tight around his shoulders. He adjusts them, so Donghyuk’s hips clench against his hips. He makes shallow thrusts at first, burying his face in Donghyuk’s neck, leaving endless kisses there. 

Moans pour out of Donghyuk like honey, and it’s music to Yunhyeong’s ears. “More,” Donghyuk begs, and Yunhyeong begins to make harder, longer thrusts. Donghyuk choruses “yes” over and over, until Yunhyeong’s mouth finds his and swallows his moans. Donghyuk’s arms tighten as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Every few thrusts Yunhyeong hits his prostate and it’s driving him wild. 

He has to pull away for a breath. “Yun,” he whines. “Yun, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it then,” Yunhyeong goads. “Come for me baby.”

Donghyuk whimpers as his orgasm hits and rolls through him. His body tenses, and his grip on Yunhyeong tightens. Yunhyeong gasps as Donghyuk tightens around him like a vice. He thrusts a few more times before following Donghyuk over the edge. He buries his face in Donghyuk’s neck, shuddering through it. Donghyuk goes limp, and Yunhyeong collapses on top of him, both breathing heavily.

And suddenly they’re kissing again. They trade gentle kisses back and forth. Yunhyeong strokes Donghyuk’s cheek, and Donghyuk strokes Yunhyeong’s hair, pushing it out of his face so he can kiss him again, and once more for good measure. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Yunhyeong says, carefully pulling out of Donghyuk. Donghyuk whines, not wanting to move. “Alright alright,” Yunhyeong concedes. He grabs his briefs off the floor, and wipes his and Donghyuk’s chests clean before pulling off the condom and tying it off. He tosses it in the waste bin, and crawls in next to Donghyuk, pulling the covers over them. Donghyuk sleepily rolls into him, and Yunhyeong wraps an arm around his boyfriend. 

They lay in silence for awhile before Yunhyeong speaks. “You awake?” he asks softly. Donghyuk hums, half asleep. “I love you,” Yunhyeong whispers, pressing a kiss against Donghyuk’s head. 

“Love you more,” Donghyuk mumbles, and Yunhyeong’s chuckle rumbles through him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me again. sorry it's been so long. life has been a lot lately. and all the ikon news has been depressing and it's been hard to write. but either way here i am with a yundong dedicated to mari for being the best.


End file.
